


Fire.

by WrongColour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: L'histoire de deux sorciers qui vont à Poudlard, et tombent amoureux.L'un d'eux a une boule de feu en lui qui ne demande qu'à exploser, et l'autre ne cherche qu'à l'aimer ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. (Et que j'arriverais à l'écrire avant la fin du mois ...)

> **Chapitre 1.**

 

Quand Louis a appris qu'il était un sorcier, ce n'était pas le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Normalement, dans ce monde de magie, c'est un espoir immense qui nourrit le fond de notre cœur d'apprendre qu'on est invité à étudier dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie d'Angleterre. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas la magie, autrement appelés les _« moldus »_ , ignorent tout de ça. Mais il arrive qu'ils soient liés au monde des sorciers lorsque leur compagne ou compagnon, ou leur enfant s'avère être un sorcier. Ces parents, ou amants, réagissent comme ils le peuvent. Certains mettent du temps à l'accepter, pour d'autres ça n'importe pas. Mais tous y croient, parce que la magie renferme quelque chose de beau, de mystique et d'attirant malgré nous.

Les parents de Louis, eux, ont appris bien trop tôt que leur fils abritait en lui une force qu'ils ont qualifiée de non-naturelle dès son apparition.

Louis n'avait que dix ans, et il passait son temps à jouer avec ses amis. Il avait deux sœurs, envers lesquelles il ressentait un puissant sentiment de protection puisqu'il était leur aîné. Ses parents l'encourageaient à prendre une position de force et vantaient ses mérites à qui voulait l'entendre. Ils l'ont toujours poussé vers le haut, et n'ont jamais accepté sa défaite.

Louis ne voulait pas toujours leur obéir mais il savait qu'il devait le faire s'il voulait qu'ils continuent à être fiers de lui. Le moindre faux pas et ils le réprimandaient, fort. Une fois, quand Louis avait cru voir un serpent entrer dans sa chambre la nuit, il s'était mis à pleurer et n'avait pas eu le droit à une histoire avant d'aller se coucher pendant trois soirs après ça. Il n'avait plus pleuré, même en revoyant ce serpent, et avait compris que pour ses sœurs il devait être un grand garçon. Et un grand garçon, ça ne pleure pas. Ça n'a pas non plus besoin d'une lumière la nuit pour vaincre les monstres de ses cauchemars, ni d'une histoire pour ne pas penser aux tracas de la journée. Et un grand garçon, ça peut vivre sans l'amour de sa maman qui préfère pavaner devant ses amies sans voir qu'il s'est ouvert le genou en plongeant pour rattraper sa petite sœur Charlotte avant qu'elle ne saute sur la route à la recherche d'une coccinelle, pendant qu'une voiture passait en klaxonnant.

Tout ça, ça aurait pu lui suffire. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça toute sa vie, en allant dans un collège puis un lycée prestigieux pour toujours faire la fierté de ses parents. Il aurait pu réussir à protéger ses sœurs des garçons qui les embêtent, et à jouer avec ses amis à être les plus forts dans la cour de l'école.

Mais ça, ça aurait été son histoire dans un monde comme l'avaient vu ses parents.

Un mois après avoir fêté ses dix ans, Louis devait aller chercher sa petite sœur Félicité à la garderie puisque son père était encore resté au travail plus tard, et sa mère était occupée chez une amie. Charlotte était avec lui sur le chemin et ils se donnaient la main, elle dansait en chantant une mélodie apprise avec ses amies.

\- Depuis l'été dernier j'entends les cornemuses, je les entends chanter toute la journée ! ♪

Et puis Louis rigolait en la regardant et en l'empêchant de tomber du trottoir. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais ils étaient bien couverts, c'était surtout le brouillard qui l'embêtait. Avec ça ils ne pouvaient pas voir les voitures arriver. Mais il restait de marbre et pressait simplement le pas.

\- Viens Lottie, si on traîne Fizzy va nous attendre.

Elle continuait à chanter mais marchait plus vite, parce qu'elle savait que c'était effrayant d'attendre toute seule que quelqu'un arrive pour venir te chercher alors que tous tes amis sont déjà partis.

Mais tout à coup elle s'arrêta, le regard plongé dans la brume qui s'épaississait de plus en plus.

\- Par où on doit aller, Louis ?

Louis s'arrêta à ses côtés, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y voyait vraiment presque plus rien, mais il était sûr du chemin qu'ils avaient pris.

\- C'est tout droit, comme toujours non ? Viens, ne t'inquiète pas je me rappelle du chemin. On y est presque en plus et quand on aura Fizzy on n'aura plus qu'à rentrer.

Hésitante, Charlotte avait quand même très confiance en son frère et elle savait qu'il était le plus fort, alors elle raffermit sa prise sur sa main et le suivit en avalant sa peur. Elle aurait vraiment bien aimé que leur mère vienne pour une fois les chercher.

L'école maternelle de leur petite sœur se dessina bientôt entre les nuages de brume envahissant leur champ de vision, et Louis aperçut une silhouette debout devant le portail. Il sourit à pleines dents et Charlotte et lui se mirent à courir vers elle.

\- Fizzy ! On est là !

Bien qu'elle n'ait que cinq ans, elle savait déjà lire et comprenait pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient pas toujours venir les chercher le soir en même temps que tout le monde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Félicité devait attendre après que les maîtres et maîtresses soient partis, et elle n'avait plus peur. Et aujourd'hui, un monsieur avait attendu avec elle que son frère et sa sœur arrivent. Même s'il lui avait fait un petit peu peur au début, il avait été gentil et lui demandait plein de choses sur sa vie. Elle commençait à être un peu fatiguée et il lui avait proposée de la ramener chez elle, quand Louis et Charlotte seraient enfin arrivés, et elle avait accepté.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, elle leur fit un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Lottie ! Louis ! Vous êtes arrivés !

Louis jeta un œil au grand homme qui était aux côtés de sa sœur et fut pris d'un frisson de peur plus grand que celui qu'il avait eu le premier soir où le serpent était rentré dans sa chambre. Il agrippa plus fort la main de Charlotte et chercha celle de sa petite sœur.

\- Venez les filles, on rentre.

\- Attends Louis, le monsieur il a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer avec lui si on voulait !

Le sourire brillant de sa petite sœur qui avait perdu une de ses dents hier soir le fit perdre un peu de sa peur, mais il continua à secouer la tête.

\- Papa et Maman nous ont dit de pas dire oui à un inconnu, parce qu'après ils lui devraient quelque chose, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à pieds …

Et c'est là qu'elle commença à chouiner. Même si elle était une grande fille sage maintenant, elle avait eu une grosse journée et attendre dans le froid et le brouillard toute seule l'avait épuisée encore plus et elle voulait rentrer dans la voiture du monsieur gentil qui ne voulait que leur rendre service.

\- Mais Louis, s'il te plaît je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim …

Charlotte essaya de la calmer, en lui disant qu'ils rentreraient encore plus vite s'ils partaient tout de suite parce qu'elle avait compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de désobéir, mais c'était dur de tenir tête face à sa petite sœur affaiblie.

\- Excusez-moi, les enfants, mais si vous voulez ça ne me dérange pas de vous ramener …

Le grand homme s'était abaissé à leur niveau et les regardait avec un sourire qui faisait peur, les mains tendues vers eux comme pour les inviter.

\- Je ne le dirais pas à vos parents. Si vous rentrez juste maintenant, je pourrais vous déposer c'est sur mon chemin. Et on gardera ça secret, d'accord ?

La proposition était alléchante, il faisait vraiment froid et ils étaient tous les trois fatigués mais Louis sentait qu'il ne devait pas céder. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond de lui tout criait au danger. Et ils devaient partir maintenant.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, c'est très gentil de votre part mais il faut qu'on rentre mes sœurs et moi et je n'oserais pas vous importuner. Nous apprécions beaucoup votre offre, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de désobéir à nos parents. Bonne soirée à vous.

Il commença à baisser la tête en signe de remerciement quand l'homme l'empoigna par le bras, fort. Assez fort pour qu'il laisse s'échapper un cri et lâche la main de sa sœur.

\- Et si toi, tu rentrais, et que tu laissais tes petites sœurs décider par elles-mêmes ?

Le sourire de l'homme n'avait plus une once de gentillesse. Même Félicité et Charlotte avaient compris le danger, et elles s'écartèrent avec un cri.

\- Allons les enfants, je ne vais pas vous manger. Vous ne croyez plus aux grands méchants ogres n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous faire de mal ?

Il lâcha Louis en le repoussant assez fort pour qu'il tombe par terre, emporté par le poids de son sac et de celui de Charlotte qu'il avait encore sur le dos. Alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui pris le bras avec lequel il avait essayé de se rattraper Louis entendit ses sœurs crier. Il releva la tête et vit l'homme empoigner Félicité par la taille et Charlotte par le bras, les tirant vers sa voiture en riant affreusement.

\- Louis ! À l'aide !

\- Criez autant que vous le voudrez, si vos parents sont pas fichus de prendre soin de leurs gosses que voulez-vous qu'ils me fassent ? Vous serez bien mieux chez moi ne vous en faites pas, je saurais m'occuper de vous …

Charlotte lui mordit le bras et il cria en la poussant, l'envoyant se taper contre la voiture. Quand Louis vit sa sœur tomber à terre en s'arrêtant de bouger, tout en lui s'arrêta. Les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, la douleur dans son bras, et il vit rouge. Rouge comme les flammes, celles de la cheminée qui réchauffent le soir en hiver, celles dans les séries policières qu'il regarde qui dévorent les bâtiments et les vies. Rouge comme les ongles de sa mère qu'elle peint au lieu de regarder les dessins qu'il a fait toute la journée pour lui faire plaisir, rouge comme le sang qu'elle regarde couler quand il s'érafle le genou avec un air réprobateur.

Et surtout, surtout. Rouge comme la boule de haine que Louis tentait de contenir chaque jour au fond de lui, cette boule de colère qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser sortir parce qu'il avait peur d'elle, peur de la laisser sortir et de tout emporter avec lui, peur de blesser ses sœurs même quand elle était dirigée sur ses parents qui avaient oublié de venir les chercher ou de leur laisser à manger le soir en sortant.

Mais là, il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. Et sa vision se brouilla, ses bras chauffèrent, son corps entier était comme en ébullition, il se mit à crier, hurler, et les flammes qu'il sentait lécher ses muscles et sa chair sortirent de lui avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il tendit les bras vers leur agresseur et les flammes qui étaient dans sa tête apparurent, sortirent et le frappèrent si fort que l'homme lâcha Félicité, mit ses bras devant son visage et hurla à son tour, de douleur et il tituba en arrière et trébucha, tomba et Louis ne s'arrêta pas de le viser, les flammes continuèrent à se déverser sans se tarir. Il y avait tant de colère à consumer en lui qu'elles auraient pu continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de bras, jusqu'à ce que tout l'oxygène soit brûlé et que l'homme qui les avait attaqué ne soit plus qu'un tas de cendres et Louis ne voulait pas faire diminuer ce flot, il avait tant besoin qu'il sorte et qu'il aille brûler autre part, quelqu'un d'autre,

et ce ne fût que le cri de sa plus petite sœur qui le fit sortir de sa transe.

Il baissa les bras et le flot cessa. La chaleur disparu, ses yeux commencent à piquer et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. La douleur à son bras reparu, ajoutée à une plus sourde, plus profonde, qui fit que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Quand il toucha le sol, tout se mit à tourner et devint noir. Il n'a pas eu le temps de regarder si ses sœurs allaient bien.

Noir.

 

C'était là la première fois que quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé dans la vie de Louis. Malheureusement, il aurait aimé que ça s'arrête là, et que rien d'autre n'arrive. Il aimait beaucoup l'idée de pouvoir avoir des pouvoirs magiques mais savait pertinemment que ses parents ne l'accepteraient pas. Qu'ils n'y verraient là qu'une manière de plus de jouer aux effrontés, d'attirer une mauvaise impression sur leur famille.

Quand il s'était réveillé, après quelques minutes d'absence, la douleur dans ses bras était partie et il ne ressentait qu'un léger tiraillement là où il apprit un peu plus tard à l'hôpital qu'il s'était cassé le poignet. Félicité avait réussi à attraper le téléphone de leur agresseur et avait appelé la police, qui les entourait accompagnés d'une ambulance. Leurs parents avaient été prévenus et étaient en route.

Le policier qui était aux côtés de Louis l'avait interrogé, pour comprendre pourquoi cet homme, qui certes avait été en tord, était tout de même atteint d'une brûlure grave qui aurait des conséquences graves. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ses sœurs avaient aussi gardé le silence, et puisqu'elles étaient si jeunes on n'avait pas pu croire qu'elles mentaient. C'était lui qu'on regardait bizarrement.

Quand leurs parents sont arrivés, affolés, ils les ont pris dans les bras et on accepté que Louis soit amené à l'hôpital pour son poignet après une longue discussion avec l'ambulancier. C'est son père qui l'a accompagné pendant que sa mère était avec les filles, derrière dans la voiture. Il a essayé de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, pour savoir, parce que « Je suis ton père, tu peux tout me dire tu sais » mais Louis n'avait pas cédé. Ce n'était pas normal et il ne voulait pas mentir, ni être traité de menteur.

Les infirmiers ont pensé que c'était le choc qui l'empêchait de parler et n'ont pas insisté, et ce n'est qu'après être enfin sorti et avoir rejoint ses sœurs qu'il a ouvert la bouche.

\- Je voulais pas faire ça …

Sa mère s'est retournée et son visage s'est adouci.

\- De quoi parles-tu, trésor ?

Il s'était pris la tête dans les mains et était tombé à genoux, ses sœurs accourant à ses côtés.

\- Louis !

\- Je voulais pas faire ça, je voulais pas lui faire mal comme ça c'est pas ma faute je voulais pas …

Son père s'était accroupi à son niveau et avait tenté de le rassurer, de comprendre ce soudain accès d'angoisse qui habitait son fils mais rien n'avait pu le calmer.

\- C'était pas moi, ça pouvait pas être moi je savais pas qu'il pouvait sortir de moi le feu je voulais pas, je vous promets je voulais pas le tuer …

Il avait fini par retourner dans l'hôpital pendant quelques heures, les infirmières tentant de savoir comment réagir à cette culpabilité que personne ne comprenait. Sa mère et ses sœurs étaient rentrées quand il est enfin ressorti, après un entretien avec un psychologue qui l'avait aidé à se calmer et à comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'était pas responsable du feu qui grondait en lui. Il lui avait proposé de se revoir mais son père avait refusé. La boule dans sa gorge n'avait pas baissé.

En arrivant chez eux tout le monde était couché et Louis est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, n'en ressortant qu'une fois le soleil haut dans le ciel le lendemain. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cet incident.

 

C'est la deuxième fois que ses parents ont du se faire à l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Louis.

L'été était revenu, le feu était resté tapi au fond de lui pendant tout l'hiver. Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois qu'il finissait par sortir, incontrôlable et dévastateur mais avait réussi à calmer ses pleurs tout seul sans alerter quiconque chez lui. Ses petites sœurs avaient essayé de lui en reparler mais il avait refusé, sachant combien sa mère devait lui en vouloir d'avoir causé tant de peur dans leurs regards.

Quand Luca, un des camarades de Charlotte, s'était mis à l'embêter en lui coupant les cheveux avec des ciseaux Louis avait failli craquer mais l'intervention des maîtresses avait retenu le feu dans ses paumes. Il avait cependant ressenti la chaleur brute lui lécher la peau et ça avait fini par le convaincre de la réalité de son pouvoir. Il n'était pas devenu fou, ou du moins pas de ce côté-là.

Mais le jour où son père a levé la main sur sa mère pour la première fois, personne n'allait apparaître pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à ses filles aussi et c'est là que Louis a perdu le contrôle.

Si Charlotte n'avait pas su réagir en l'aspergeant avec une bouteille d'eau, Louis aurait pu tuer son père et mettre le feu à tous leurs biens car il était aveuglé par la douleur. Tout était rouge à nouveau, le visage de son père ressemblait à un monstre et les cris de sa mère à une douce mélodie l'enchantant à continuer, _encore, encore, plus fort, plus chaud, brûle-toi ce qu'il y a autour de toi et sois sans pitié plus rien ne compte d'autre que la puissance qui est en toi,_ et l'univers entier était un ennemi.

La douche froide l'avait stoppé et il s'était senti si vidé qu'il n'avait pas réagi quand sa mère l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le mettre dehors et l'enfermer en criant à ses sœurs de s'enfermer à double tour en attendant l'ambulance. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du jardin, loin de tout bruit et de tout regard et attendait. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et les gouttes le refroidirent doucement. Après ce qui lui semblait être presque une heure, il tremblait et son esprit avait repris conscience. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas savoir quoi ressentir, maintenant que tout avait été retourné dans tous les sens.

Devait-il rentrer chez lui, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il n'entendait plus de bruits provenant de la maison, ça voulait dire que son père était parti à l'hôpital et qu'il n'y avait plus de danger à craindre non ?

Comment allait réagir sa mère ? Et ses sœurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait leur dire, après ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait réellement en lui, qui pouvait nourrir cette haine si forte et la transformer d'une manière si violente ? Pourquoi pouvait-il faire sortir du feu juste par sa pensée, et pourquoi est-ce que ça lui procurait un tel plaisir ? Et cette voix dans sa tête, était-ce vraiment la sienne ?

Il s'était relevé avec difficulté, titubant sur ses jambes en atteignant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

La maison était vide. Il avait essayé d'ouvrir, pour voir s'ils lui avaient laissé une chance, mais elle n'avait pas cédé.

Alors il avait fait le tour et était allé attendre sur le perron, retenant ses larmes le plus longtemps possible, se pinçant l'intérieur des bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Ils vont revenir, ils ne m'ont pas abandonné, ils vont revenir, ils vont revenir, j'ai onze ans je suis un grand garçon et les grands garçons ne pleurent pas, ils vont revenir, tout va bien se passer, ils ne pourront pas m'abandonner je suis leur fils, ils vont revenir …

L'attente avait duré des heures. Il avait fini par s'endormir sur le sol humide, l'eau s'était infiltrée dans tous ses vêtements et il tremblait de froid. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré.

Quand une voiture s'était finalement garée devant chez lui, il n'avait pas eu la force de se relever assez vite pour regarder qui c'était. Sa mère était arrivée à son niveau, forçant ses sœurs à se cacher derrière elle et l'avait soulevé par le bras. Son regard était rempli de peur et de mépris. La déception que Louis ressenti envers lui-même ce soir là lui brisa définitivement le cœur.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser rentrer chez nous. Tu es dangereux, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à mes filles.

Son souffle se coupa, avant d'accélérer et il voulut hurler, lui dire qu'il l'avait sauvée et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, qu'il allait faire attention maintenant, qu'il en était capable, et qu'elle devait l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive parce qu'elle était sa mère et qu'une mère devait aimer son enfant inconditionnellement, mais le froid lui avait coupé tout muscle et il ne put rien faire quand elle le força à la suivre sans pouvoir dire au revoir à ses sœurs ou préparer ses affaires.

\- Tu vas aller dans un endroit fait pour les – pour toi. Tu y seras soigné et on reviendra te chercher quand tu seras, normal, et pas avant. Tu n'auras plus le droit d'approcher cette maison tant qu'on ne l'aura pas décidé, est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- M-Mam-

\- Je t'ai posé une question, Louis !

Elle le tenait devant elle, accroupie à son niveau, le regard vide de toute douceur et tendresse, ses iris bleus rendus fous par la peur. La peur d'être blessée, d'être anéantie et seule au monde si son mari la quittait et que ses amis la rejetaient. La peur de perdre ses enfants. Au détriment d'un d'entre eux.

\- Tu n'approcheras plus mes filles, ni mon mari tant que tu ne seras pas soigné. Tu feras ce que les gens te disent de faire et on viendra te chercher seulement lorsque le jour sera venu, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues.

Louis n'était plus un grand garçon qui devait protéger ses sœurs. Il n'était plus rien actuellement. Plus rien qu'une loque sans émotions, vidé de tout feu brûlant ses entrailles car plus rien ne comptait dans le monde.

Ses parents le haïssaient. Ses sœurs avaient peur de lui. Plus personne ne voulait de lui. Il se haïssait. Mais il n'avait même plus la force de haïr le démon de colère tapi en lui.

Quand il hocha finalement la tête, des mains l'empoignèrent en remplaçant la prise douloureuse que sa mère avait sur lui et il remarqua la deuxième voiture qui s'était garée quand elle était rentrée. Malgré le sentiment de répulsion et de danger qu'il sentait irradier des hommes qui le guidèrent vers la voiture, il n'essaya pas de se dégager et les suivit docilement, les larmes intarissables coulant le long de ses joues. Toutes ses larmes qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à verser.

En arrivant dans la voiture, il jeta un dernier regard vers l'endroit où se tenaient ses sœurs, la curiosité l'emportant sur la peur de découvrir leur horreur envers lui-même. Et ce qu'il vit finit par piétiner les restes de son cœur.

Mais en même temps, elles lui donnèrent la force de se dire que plus jamais il ne pleurerait après ce jour.

Parce qu'elles pleuraient elles aussi mais en essayant de le cacher, et qu'elle lui firent ce signe qu'ils avaient inventé pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient sans que leurs parents les voient, quand ils se faisaient gronder. Un signe qu'il garda gravé au fond de lui parce qu'il savait qu'il ne les reverrait plus avant un long moment.

_\- On t'aime._


	2. Chapter 2

> Chapitre 2.

 

Seul, allongé sur un lit d'opération, les yeux grands ouverts, Louis observe le plafond. Ça fait presque un mois que tout ça s'est passé. Depuis qu'il s'est fait arraché à ses parents, sa vie, il a essayé d'oublier toute cette histoire. De se dire qu'il était à l'hôpital parce qu'il n'allait pas bien et c'est tout. Que tout allait finir par rentrer dans l'ordre, que tous les tests faits sur son corps n'étaient qu'un moyen de résoudre son problème.

Et puis, il avait craqué. La nuit dernière, toute sa peur et sa colère, cette boule de feu qu'il a en lui malgré ce que lui disent les médecins sur le fait qu'il n'y ait rien dans son corps de particulier, tout s'est libéré et il a blessé une dizaine d'entre eux. Sans avoir à lever le moindre petit doigt. Depuis il est là, allongé à regarder le plafond et à repenser à tout ça. À ses sœurs, qui lui manquent. À son lit, sa chambre, ses amis. Il se demande ce que ses parents leur ont dit.

Il se demande aussi si ses parents pensent à lui. S'ils aimeraient qu'il soit rentré, mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas parce que c'est à eux de décider de quand il rentrera. Il le sait c'est ce que sa mère lui a dit quand elle l'a fait partir. Et puis il se demande si son père a réessayé de frapper sa mère. Si elle le laisse faire, si elle protège ses sœurs ou les laisse se débrouiller toutes seules.

Ses pensées ne le mènent à rien et une boule de frustration monte le long de sa gorge. Il se sent vide depuis que ça a explosé, depuis que la salle autour de lui a pris feu avant de s'éteindre une fois tout le monde sorti. La chaleur et la douleur l'ont quitté mais elles reviennent déjà. Et il se sent si seul, si idiot.

Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?

Une poussière tombe du plafond en planant lentement jusqu'à lui dans le silence. Les murs sont maintenant noirs de suie, les objets de chirurgie et de recherches se sont ratatinés sur eux-mêmes sous la chaleur de sa colère. S'il en avait eu la force, il pense qu'il aurait fait tout brûler lui compris. Mais c'est trop dur parce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il puisse continuer à respirer, et l'angoisse était tellement forte qu'elle lui avait coupé le souffle jusqu'à le laisser avoir une crise de panique seul, sans personne pour venir voir s'il allait mourir. Et puis il s'était endormi et maintenant qu'il était réveillé rien n'avait changé. Le scanner par lequel on l'a fait passé tant de fois ne lui dit plus rien qui vaille. Peut-être que les chercheurs ont décidé de l'abandonner, maintenant que tout leur matériel est détruit. Ils n'ont aucune raison de revenir. Et lui n'a aucune raison de se relever non plus.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans le couloir donnant sur sa _« chambre »_. Il tourne la tête lascivement, le regard vide.

Le bruit se répète, et la porte s'ouvre. Un homme en blouse blanche entre. Ce n'est pas un des médecins que Louis a déjà vu, mais ils se ressemblent tous de toute façon alors peut-être qu'il le connaît.

\- Bonjour, Louis. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répond pas. Le médecin ressemble à l'homme qui les avait agressés avec ses sœurs dans la rue. Il porte à la main une pochette avec un stylo qui y pend, et redresse ses lunettes sur son nez à plusieurs reprises. Il semble vouloir garder ses distances, gardant la porte à portée de vue.

\- Bien. Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avec les personnes qui étaient en train de s'occuper de toi ?

Il ne répond pas. Un soupir, le médecin réaffirme sa position en tentant d'adopter un ton de voix plus stricte, plus sûr.

\- D'où te vient ce feu que tu as fait apparaître sans bouger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en toi, qui transforme l'air de tes environs en flammes au gré de ta volonté ? Serais-tu un sorcier ?

Les questions vont crescendo, et il termine en criant presque. Pourtant il garde la tête haute, les yeux perçants et tentant de déchiffrer quelque chose dans le visage vide de Louis. Cette absence de réponse ne semble pas lui convenir, puisqu'il se rapproche de lui, peur oubliée, et l'attrape par le bras en le redressant violemment pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Réponds, petit monstre ! Comment un enfant aussi frêle que toi est-il capable de créer autant de destruction ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en toi de plus qu'en nous, hein ? Réponds !

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Le cri déchire sa voix et le médecin lâche Louis en faisant un bond en arrière. Le petit garçon peine à reprendre sa respiration, une main sur le cœur, son cœur qui bat vite, vite, vite, et il tremble de tous ses membres. Mais l'homme revient à la charge, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise d'hôpital.

\- Arrête de jouer à ça, pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu es à NOUS ici, et tu nous obéira à NOUS sans avoir ton mot à dire est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

\- Arrêtez …

Louis se prend la tête dans les mains, la peur s'enfilant dans tous ses muscles et les rendant impossibles à réagir. Il ne veut plus de cette violence, plus de ces hommes qui lui crient dessus à ne rien trouver dans son corps, il veut se débarrasser de ce pouvoir qui l'habite et rentrer chez lui où il ne sera pas le bienvenu, il a besoin d'aide _à l'aide à l'aide quelqu'un s'il vous plaît je vous en supplie venez me chercher je n'en peux plus_ , même le feu en lui l'a quitté et il n'a pas la force de se défendre, de se sortir tout seul d'ici mais personne ne l'entend et le médecin continue de lui crier dessus.

Quand tout à coup une explosion retentit dans le bâtiment. Trop loin pour avoir été causée par Louis, il redresse quand même la tête avec un sursaut et se sent irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Serait-ce son salut ?

Une alarme incendie s'active, le chaos se plonge dans les couloirs d'où apparaissent d'autres personnes, sans doute des chercheurs eux aussi. Le médecin qui était avec Louis le lâche, l'abandonne sur le lit et sort en courant sans un regard derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On nous a découverts, fuyons ! Emportez tout ce que vous pouvez avec vous !

Louis ne comprend plus rien. Mais il se relève en chancelant, tente de se tenir debout sur ses jambes. Peu importe si ce sont des pirates, des barbares ou des terroristes, pourvu que les attaquants le tirent d'ici. Il veut sortir de là. Seulement sortir de là.

En priant pour que la suite ne soit pas pire.

En atteignant la porte, Louis jette un œil dans les couloirs. Des hommes et des femmes courent dans tous les sens, empilant des dossiers les uns sur les autres, d'une manière bien trop méthodique. Une odeur de brûlé parvient à ses narines et il se met à courir en direction de celle-ci. Au moins il n'y aura personne là-bas, pas vrai ?

Ses jambes le lancent tant elles ne lui ont pas servi depuis si longtemps, et une cicatrice là où ils ont ouvert son ventre le pique dangereusement. Mais il n'a pas le temps de vérifier si elle tiendra ou pas, il faut juste sortir de là tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Le sol contre ses pieds nus est irréguliers, les murs sont blancs mais ce n'est pas comme dans un hôpital. Il n'y a pas de patients ici, de gentils infirmiers qui prennent soin de te guérir. Les cicatrices qu'il a au ventre elles sont là parce qu'on l'a étudié, pas parce qu'il fallait qu'on lui enlève une maladie. Le feu ressurgit faiblement au fond de son ventre. Il titube, manque de tomber plusieurs fois mais continue sa course vers le bout du couloir. Là-bas il pourra sortir, pitié, _faites que je puisse sortir de là_.

Des éclats de voix, des sons ne ressemblant en rien à des coups de feu mais déclenchant des cris et des bruits de corps tombant au sol l'arrêtent pourtant. Il respire difficilement, tentant de rester caché et pense à faire demi-tour. Et si c'étaient des personnes dangereuses, et qu'elles le tuaient ? S'il mourrait réellement, est-ce qu'il en avait envie à ce point-là au fond ?

Sa tête se met à tambouriner fort, fort, il met ses mains contre ses tempes en espérant que ça la calmerait. Mais ça fait si mal et le peu d'oxygène qu'il a absorbé pendant sa course se fait ressentir. Son cerveau n'est plus assez oxygéné, ses poumons se contractent et il a mal dans les jambes, dans le ventre, il tombe à genoux et crie à l'aide sans en avoir conscience.

Du bruit se fait entendre autour de lui. Il ne peut plus lever les yeux, il n'arrive même pas à se concentrer assez pour entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Seules des bribes de conversations lui parviennent.

\- … Enfant ! Vite, … le !

\- 'ry … mission …

\- C'est … mission, il faut … de là

Et quand des bras puissants, mais chaleureux pour la première fois l'encadrent, il se laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 

Louis se réveille dans un sursaut, se débattant avec la couverture posée sur lui et il se débat avec elle dans un mouvement de panique avant de tomber du lit dans un fracas. Des bruits de pas de course se font entendre dans une pièce adjacente et sa respiration s'accélère, la vue toujours brouillée par les draps empêtrés sur sa tête, et il se débat un peu plus fort avant d'être arrêté par une main qui se pose gentiment, mais fermement sur son épaule.

\- Hé, calme-toi petit. Tout va bien.

Une deuxième main écarte enfin ce qui l'empêchait de voir et il est ébloui un instant par la soudaine lumière. La personne derrière lui se déplace, lui laissant un espace pour respirer. Louis referme les yeux pour inspirer longuement 1, 2, 3, et expire plus longtemps encore. Quand il accepte enfin d'ouvrir les yeux le décor qui l'entoure le fait sursauter à nouveau.

Il pensait être à nouveau seul dans une pièce fermée, mais il y a autour de lui en réalité plein de gens. Certains sont allongés, comme lui auparavant dans un lit simple, et d'autres sont à leur chevet ou se baladent entre les lits.

Certaines personnes sont habillées normalement, c'est-à-dire avec un pantalon et un pull, un est en peignoir mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant : d'autres – la majorité – portent une longue robe. Soit noire, soit verte. Qui leur tombe jusqu'aux pieds. Avec un chapeau pointu à la tête.

Louis se frotte les yeux, les rouvre, et les chapeaux sont toujours là.

Il se sent comme … Happé dans un autre univers. À moins que ce ne soit le jour du carnaval. Mais il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir dormi cinq mois. Quoique …

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Il tourne la tête vers l'homme et la femme qui l'entouraient. L'homme porte une robe noire, mais il n'a pas de chapeau. Il est brun, a des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice à demi cachée par ses cheveux en bazard sur le front. La femme, elle, a une robe verte. Sur sa poitrine on peut voir un emblème brodé. Elle est blonde, les cheveux longs et paraît plus vieille que l'homme.

Ils ont tous les deux un sourire doux sur les lèvres, comme s'ils trouvaient Louis attendrissant. C'est … Perturbant. Il se relève, ignorant la main tendue par l'homme qui le regarde toujours gentiment, mais curieusement. Le jeune garçon s'éloigne d'un pas, retombant assis sur son lit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme regarde l'homme, ils hochent la tête d'un air entendu et elle s'éloigne, refermant les rideaux autour d'eux pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité. L'homme brun s'assoit à son tour au pied du lit et sort un bout de bois, mais qui paraît bien plus important qu'un simple bout de bois. Il est sculpté et Louis est persuadé qu'un simple bout de bois ne laisse pas des étincelles sortir d'une extrémité quand on les secoue un peu.

Cependant il ne sursaute pas. Il reste stoïque, se promettant de ne pas laisser ces personnes étranges qui l'entourent l'atteindre. Pas question qu'il tombe dans un nouveau piège et se fasse avoir encore une fois. Il regarde même autour de lui discrètement, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir si l'occasion s'en présente. Même s'il se doute que l'homme en face de lui saura le rattraper il serait prêt à tenter sa chance.

\- On ne peut plus nous entendre, voilà. Si tu veux parler tu peux me dire ce que tu veux et personne d'autre que moi ne sera au courant, d'accord ?

Louis ne répond pas et le regarde avec méfiance. L'homme rigole doucement, mais ce n'est pas moqueur et il le prouve en s'installant plus confortablement et en le regardant en retour avec douceur.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as plein de questions. Et tu dois te douter de quelque chose, puisque tu n'as pas réagi quand j'ai sorti ma baguette, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Silence. Il n'a pas envie de répondre. Il n'a pas envie d'être là, il ne comprend pas où est le piège. Est-ce qu'il doit encore se méfier ? Est-ce qu'ils vont continuer à lui faire mal, à lui poser des questions s'il ne répond pas de la bonne manière ?

Il aurait voulu que ses sœurs soient là. Elles ne l'auraient pas sorti de cet endroit, non, elles sont trop petites pour ça mais lui aurait pu avoir envie de les protéger et ça lui aurait donné une motivation. Et il aurait pu savoir quoi faire. Là, il veut juste se cacher, s'enfouir et ne plus ressortir de sous sa couette. Retourner à cet endroit où il devait s'occuper de ses sœurs.

L'homme s'était arrêté de parler, comme s'il comprenait que Louis avait besoin d'un temps sur lui-même. Mais il s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Comme on fait avec un petit garçon pour lui dire qu'il est grand et qu'on sait qu'on peut compter sur lui mais qu'on reste là parce qu'il a encore besoin des adultes.

Le poids de sa main sur son épaule, le regard qui ne le lâche pas et Louis laisse toutes ses nouvelles résolutions partir. Il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça, si ? Un méchant lui aurait déjà fait du mal pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi je suis là, tu es qui ? Et elle c'est qui ? Pourquoi tu as un bâton magique, pourquoi moi je peux faire des choses pas normales et elle est où ma famille ? Est-ce que j'aurais droit de la revoir un jour ?

Son ton est si implorant et plein de larmes qui ne coulent pas que ça lui donne mal à la gorge. Il a envie de se laisser aller contre quelqu'un pour arrêter de penser mais il a encore peur, peur des adultes et des hommes qui l'ont utilisé mais il doit attendre pour ne pas tomber dans un nouveau piège.

L'homme à ses côtés a les yeux qui se remplissent de tristesse. Peut-être aussi un peu de pitié. Il semble pris d'une envie de serrer ce petit garçon si jeune dans ses bras, mais garde la distance qu'il a eu l'air de vouloir imposer et répond d'un ton aussi doux et gentil que possible.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Tu es un sorcier, Louis. Moi aussi, et toutes les personnes dans cet hôpital. C'est un hôpital de sorciers, et je t'y ai amené pour que tu puisses te reposer après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte tout ou est-ce que tu veux passer à autre chose pour le moment ?

La respiration de Louis s'accélère, sa vision se trouble. Sorcier, sorcier, sorcier. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sorcier, sorcier, sorcier. Quoi, il est dangereux, bizarre, pas normal ? Ça se guérit ? Est-ce qu'on a envie d'en guérir ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire du bien quand on est un sorcier ?

Il porte une main sur son cœur parce qu'il fait mal, mal, et le dénommé Harry se penche vers lui pour essayer de le calmer en lui parlant doucement et fermement.

\- Petit, calme-toi. Là, tout va bien, respire, écoute-moi d'accord ? Tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Les paroles répétées en boucle tournent dans sa tête et balaient les mots qui font mal. Quand Louis arrive enfin à respirer correctement à nouveau sa tête tourne mais il se sent mieux. Moins mal, en tout cas. Son cœur s'est calmé.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que ma cage thoracique allait exploser.

Il lève la tête vers Harry Potter. Le fixe jusqu'au fond de ses prunelles.

\- C'est mal d'être un sorcier ? C'est parce qu'on a fait une bêtise ?

Parfois Louis se sent plus vieux que ses onze ans. Mais il est encore jeune et c'est un peu dur de s'en rappeler.

Harry sourit, et se redresse un peu.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas mal, et tu n'as fait aucune bêtise. Si quelqu'un a fait une bêtise ce sont les adultes qui t'entouraient, d'accord ?

Louis le fixe avec une intensité bien trop forte pour un si jeune garçon. Harry soupire.

\- Les hommes qui t'ont enlevé sont des Moldus.

Le petit sorcier fronce les sourcils, et Harry sourit en se rappelant de sa propre réaction le jour où il a entendu tous ces nouveaux mots sortis de nulle part.

\- Moldus, ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas des sorciers. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Tu vas pouvoir apprendre toutes ces nouvelles choses ne t'en fait pas, je sais que c'est beaucoup mais tout va bien se passer.

Louis hoche la tête, incertain. Mais il est curieux et veut comprendre plus de choses.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit « enlevé » ? C'est ma mère qui m'a dit qu'ils allaient me soigner. Ils m'ont pas enlevé, ce sont des médecins.

Harry fronce les sourcils. Il paraît déstabilisé, un instant, mais secoue la tête comme pour chasser une idée tout en sortant un objet de sa poche et tapotant dessus.

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose alors. Mais sache que ces hommes qui t'ont, et bien disons, gardé enfermé dans cet sorte d'hôpital, étaient des Moldus qui soupçonnent l'existence des sorciers. Ils ont dû entendre parler de toi quand tu as envoyé un homme aux urgences et ont soudoyé tes parents pour qu'ils t'envoie à eux, afin de … De t'étudier.

Sa bouche se tord à ces mots mais Louis reste impassible. Comme si cela allait au-dessus de lui et qu'il n'en comprenait pas réellement l'impact.

\- Nous avions entendu parler d'eux au Ministère de la Magie, mais nous n'avions pas réussi à les retrouver pour le moment. C'est quand on a appris qu'une dizaine de personnes avaient été admis dans un hôpital sans avoir eu de rapport d'accident que nous avons réussi à remonter leur piste, nous menant jusqu'à toi. Je suis désolé qu'on n'ait pas réussi à les retrouver plus tôt, nous ignorions qu'ils avaient pu mettre la main sur de si jeunes sorciers …

Son regard se fait si triste que Louis ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je suis plus là-bas maintenant.

Harry sourit faiblement.

\- Oui. Et tu n'y retourneras plus, je t'en fais la promesse.

Louis baisse le regard, faisant s'interroger le sorcier.

\- Hey, nous sommes là maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul, et tu resteras avec des adultes qui te protégerons aussi après, d'accord ?

Il relève la tête mais fixe le vide, toute émotion disparue de son regard, comme s'il venait de se renfermer complètement.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses. Après je veux y croire alors que ce ne sont que des mots et qu'elles ne veulent rien dire.

Cette réaction d'un si jeune garçon envoie un coup au cœur du sorcier. Pourquoi fallait-il que des gens aient à souffrir si jeunes ?

Il se retient de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras, et une guérisseuse entre à ce moment-là, coupant court à leur conversation.

\- Monsieur l'Aurore, il est temps pour ce jeune garçon de se faire soigner. Merci de lui avoir tenu compagnie mais les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.

Harry hoche la tête, et Louis le regarde avec un air effrayé.

\- Tu vas partir ?

Il sourit gentiment.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. Mais j'ai encore une dernière chose pour toi, attends voir …

Il cherche dans ses poches de manteau, les deux d'extérieur, celle de l'intérieur, le visage concentré et un sourire apparaît quand il finit par retrouver cette … Lettre ?

\- Tiens ! C'est pour toi. D'autres personnes vont venir prendre soin de toi, promis. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de retourner au travail. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, Louis.

Le jeune sorcier accepte la lettre, hésitant. Il ne fait pas attention au départ de celui qui l'a sauvé, le regard obnubilé par l'inscription qui se trouve sur le devant de la lettre.

 

Mr L. Tomlinson

Troisième lit en partant de la droite

Hôpital Ste Mangouste

LONDRES


	3. Chapter 3

> Chapitre 3.

 

Depuis ce jour-là à l'hôpital, Louis n'a pas eu un seul moment à lui-même.

La lettre qu'il a reçue était parmi les plus étranges. Qui envoie une lettre avec une telle précision sur l'emplacement de son récepteur ? Et, pourquoi avoir besoin de robes, de chapeaux pointus, d'autant de livres et de chaudrons et j'en passe, quand on est un sorcier ? Une baguette magique ne suffirait-elle pas ?

Bien entendu, même si Louis prétend ne pas être touché par l'excitation que lui créé cette idée de faire partie d'un monde de magie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner, il n'a pas pu se retenir de trépigner en allant enfin vers ce Chemin de Traverse dont lui avaient parlé les guérisseurs et les médicomages à l'hôpital pendant sa convalescence. Il avait pu discuter avec plein d'autres sorciers, plus ou moins malades, et avait pris peur de la magie quelques fois lorsqu'il voyait les ravages qui pouvaient avoir lieu à cause d'elle.

Une femme avait perdu la moitié de son visage après une potion ratée – Louis n'avait pas compris en quoi elle consistait, mais elle paraissait fortement difficile. Mais d'un autre côté, la magie avait pu lui rendre la vue malgré son œil presque devenu invalide, et c'était quand même quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

D'autres sorciers avaient été attaqués par des bêtes bizarres dont Louis n'avait jamais entendu parler et qu'il espérait ne jamais voir. Un d'entre eux lui avait dit que c'était un dragon qui lui avait carbonisé la jambe – il priait pour que ça n'ait été qu'une blague pour l'embêter et que les dragons n'existaient vraiment pas.

Mais avec tous ces récits de sorciers venus des quatre coins de l'Angleterre, ce jeune sorcier avait commencé à prendre goût à ce monde qui paraissait si dangereux mais si enchanteur. Il avait envie de le découvrir lui aussi. Et de découvrir cette école à laquelle il avait été invité. Tous lui en avaient fait des éloges, lui contant des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais qui pourtant pouvaient être vraies ici.

Il restait toujours très discret et parlait peu mais savait écouter. Quand un vieux monsieur – appelé quelque chose comme … Logan, non … Lockhart peut-être ? – l'avait pris sous son aile, bien qu'il semble avoir perdu la tête, Louis l'avait accepté. Grâce à lui il n'avait pas besoin de parler et pouvait découvrir beaucoup de choses puisque cet homme le présentait à tout le monde. Et quand il allait se coucher le soir après avoir reçu quelques soins des guérisseurs, il avait le cœur léger et la tête pleine d'images encore plus forte que quand il regardait la télé avec sa famille.

Chaque fois qu'il repensait à eux, son cœur se serrait un peu et il se forçait à refouler ses larmes. Personne ne lui avait parler de l'éventualité pour lui de rentrer chez lui et bien qu'il comprenne que ce soit dangereux, et que ses parents n'étaient pas des sorciers et étaient donc extérieurs à ce monde nouveau pour lui, Louis aurait voulu savoir. Savoir comment ils allaient. S'il allait les revoir un jour. Si ses sœurs aussi pouvaient devenir des sorcières, quand elles auraient grandi.

Il n'osait pas demander parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse et ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache pour lui. Il avait aimé se sentir compris avec l'Aurore qui lui avait parlé le premier jour, Harry Potter – qui semblait très connu puisque quand il prononçait son nom pour savoir où il était les gens se mettaient à avoir les yeux qui brillent et posaient la main sur leur cœur – mais il ne voulait pas que d'autres le regardent avec pitié. Il aurait voulu le revoir, parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il lui avait promis de le protéger. Mais il avait compris que c'était un homme occupé. Et qui avait une famille aussi.

Être un Aurore, d'après ce que Louis avait compris, c'était presque comme être policier mais dans le monde de la magie. Ils doivent combattre les Forces du Mal – ce qui sonnait un peu cliché pour lui, mais il n'en avait rien dit – et éviter toujours que du mal arrive au monde des sorciers. Ils doivent parfois même faire en sorte que ceux qu'ils appellent des Moldus n'apprennent pas qu'ils existent.

Louis n'avait pas compris pourquoi une telle règle existait, avec tous les progrès que les sorciers pourraient apporter aux Moldus, mais il n'en avait rien dit non plus. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être dangereux aussi, vu la manière dont l'avaient traité les faux médecins qui l'avaient « enlevé ».

S'être fait enlever … Ça sonnait toujours aussi étrangement dans la tête de Louis. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se faire enlever sans se rendre compte que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait fait croire que c'était pour son bien ? Et ses parents … Est-ce qu'ils savaient ce que ces hommes avaient fait ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant que c'était à un enlèvement qu'ils participaient ?

Et la justice, dans tout ça ?

Un Aurore agit pour la justice, non ? Alors quand Harry Potter l'a sauvé, est-ce qu'il a fait mettre aux arrêts ces faux médecins s'ils étaient si dangereux pour les sorciers ? Et ses parents devraient-il paraître devant un tribunal de sorciers, ou même contre un tribunal « normal », et si oui de quel crime devraient-ils parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, lui ? Juste attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent et un jour revenir en disant ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pourquoi personne ne vient lui expliquer, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit se sentir aussi seul alors qu'il y a tant de personnes autour de lui à lui raconter encore et toujours plus d'histoires fascinantes mais qui ne l'occupent qu'à un seul moment de sa journée, pour que d'autres questions apparaissent plus tard ? Des questions sans réponses qu'il ne sait à qui poser ?

Des questions sur son enlèvement, oui il en a plein. Parfois même la nuit il rêve qu'il se retrouve à nouveau là-bas, et que cette fois-ci personne ne vient le chercher. Ou encore même que l'intervention de Harry Potter, et la réflexion qu'il est un sorcier est fausse, qu'il a rêvé de tout ça. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille il est rassuré de voir le chapeau pointu vert sur la tête de la médicomagicienne qui s'occupe du réveil des patients.

Tout le monde ici a un sourire gentil, du moins en général, et plus le temps passe plus Louis s'y sent à son aise. Mais il reste cette partie de lui, en lui, qui n'est pas … Satisfaite ? C'est un peu comme le feu de colère qui l'habitait. Il ne sait pas si c'est toujours lui qui est là, ou si c'est autre chose. Mais parfois il a envie de tout faire exploser. De laisser tout sortir de lui si fort, que tout autour de lui serait annihiler.

Et puis après il croise le regard d'un guérisseur qui lui sourit si gentiment qu'il s'en veut d'avoir de telles pensées. Jamais il ne voudrait de mal à des personnes si accueillantes, si tendres envers tout le monde. Même quand ils doivent s'occuper d'un sorcier qui est devenu fou et dangereux à cause de la perte de contrôle d'une magie, d'une potion ou d'on-ne-sait-quoi-d'autre, ils restent calmes et gentils. Même quand Louis refuse parfois de se coucher le soir parce qu'il a peur, peur du noir, ou des rêves qui pourraient arriver, des créatures qui pourraient se cacher dans l'ombre de la nuit, et qu'il commence à se débattre pour sortir de cet hôpital qui l'étouffe, ils ne perdent pas leur patience. Même si cela dure plusieurs heures et que ça s'arrête seulement parce qu'il est à bout de force et qu'il tombe dans leurs bras sans plus pouvoir bouger. Au contraire, lorsque ça arrive ils le bercent en lui chuchotant des poèmes, des chansons apaisantes ou juste des mots doux. Des mots qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir entendre de la part de ses parents quand il avait eu peur de se coucher le soir.

Dans ces moments-là, Louis se sent vulnérables. Vulnérable et aimé, désiré, heureux. La boule de haine diminue et parfois il ne la ressent même plus.

Et quand il se réveille le lendemain matin il ne sait pas s'il doit en avoir peur ou pas. S'il doit accepter cette sensation, qui le fait oublier ses angoisses ou s'il doit s'en protéger parce que le jour où ça s'arrêtera, il ne saura plus comment faire.

Ça s'arrêtera un jour. Bien entendu que ça s'arrêtera. Les promesses sont faites pour être brisées, non ?

 

Le jour où Louis se rend pour la première fois au Chemin de Traverse, il est tellement excité qu'il a peur de perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Il a compris que les fois où du feu a jailli hors de lui, c'était à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques, et qu'il devait apprendre à les contrôler pour qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal à personne. Et il y était toujours très consciencieux, mais là …

Comment garder son calme la première fois qu'il a le droit de sortir pour se plonger enfin dans le monde réel des sorciers ?

Une guérisseuse, du nom d'Anne, l'accompagnait. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui s'occupaient le plus de lui et lui avait proposé de sortir durant son jour de congé. Elle aussi avait des courses à faire, apparemment, pour son fils qui avait le même âge que Louis et devait entrer à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Il avait accepté, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'y rendre.

Le problème de l'argent s'était alors posé : comment faire pour payer toutes ses fournitures si Louis n'avait comme plus de parents ? Il avait eu peur de demander de l'aide. Il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir par lui-même, et ne voulait pas demander à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas de payer pour lui.

La guérisseuse-en-chef, une sorcière qui travaillait à la tête de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, lui avait proposé de se rendre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour parler de son problème. Puisqu'il était trop jeune pour s'occuper de quelque chose comme ça il avait accepté de la laisser faire et quand elle était revenue le lendemain, elle lui avait obtenu une sorte d'aide … Bien trop compliquée pour qu'il l'ait vraiment comprise. Mais en gros, il devra rembourser la banque quand il sera en âge de travailler. Il espérait simplement que les gobelins, qui semblaient si avares et méchants d'après les récits des patients, n'avaient pas essayé de l'entourlouper alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant sans défense. Il faisait donc confiance à Mrs Pye et avait accepté de ne s'en préoccuper qu'une fois le temps venu.

Alors, une semaine avant le début des cours à Poudlard, Louis s'était rendu en compagnie d'Anne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils devaient y retrouver son fils et sa fille, et auraient le droit d'y rester toute la journée.

Louis avait si hâte de découvrir sa baguette, et d'acheter des nouveaux accessoires. Apparemment on y vendait même des balais … Les élèves de première année n'y avaient pas droit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'en voir pour de vrai. Des balais magiques ! Pour voler dans le ciel !

Une des patientes, qui s'appelle Indira Choudry, lui avait parlé d'un jeu magique, qu'ils appellent le Quidditch. C'est un jeu pour les sorciers, avec des balais où deux équipes s'affrontent pour marquer des points. Elle était elle-même joueuse dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et c'était pour ça qu'elle était un peu plus protégée que les autres –apparemment les sorciers fans étaient plus dangereux que les Moldus fans … Elle lui avait parlé des règles, et de son poste au sein de l'équipe. Être batteuse n'était sans doute pas des moins risqués, vu l'état de son bras quand elle a été admise à l'hôpital …

Quand il avait appris que des matchs étaient organisés à Poudlard, Louis s'était mis à rêver de pouvoir rejoindre une équipe. Il ne pouvait attendre de pouvoir un jour monter sur un balai. Pouvoir voir le monde depuis encore plus haut que les arbres …

Quand ils sont arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, cependant, alors qu'il s'était imaginé aller justement voir les balais en premier, Louis ne put faire un seul pas. Le mur de brique s'était ouvert devant lui et il se tenait alors devant … Quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Des sorciers arpentaient les rues, habillés de longues capes noires, violettes, vertes, rouges … Tous, ou presque, avaient un chapeau pointu, des hiboux volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, des magasins aux noms plus ou moins étranges se dressaient des deux côtés de la rue. Les insignes bougeaient, animés comme les photos si surprenantes que les patients de l'hôpital ne cessaient de montrer à Louis. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Anne le regardait avec un sourire de maman attendrie.

\- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, Louis. Tu es un véritable sorcier maintenant.

\- Presque !

Une voix retentit dans leurs dos, les faisant sursauté. Louis se retourna face à une jeune femme, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

\- Pour être un vrai sorcier, tu n'as plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander. Et là, on pourra fêter votre statut à tous les deux.

Un jeune garçon, du même âge que Louis, s'avança derrière de ce qui devait être sa sœur et sortit un sourire brillant à celui-ci.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Harry, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin Louis !

 

La première rencontre avec la famille des Styles avait été comme un coup au cœur pour lui. Il n'en avait rien montré, mais voir une famille aussi unie avait fait ressortir un pan de jalousie dans son inconscient. Il leur en voulait presque d'être aussi proches, et de sembler appréhender la vie aussi innocemment.

Mais ils étaient si gentils que le feu dans son cœur n'avait pas recommencé à grandir. Harry l'avait abordé comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et sa grande sœur l'avait pris sous son aile immédiatement. Ils avaient arpenté les magasins pendant toute la journée sans voir le temps passer.

De la baguette – Louis avait eu droit à une baguette en boix de houx, avec une épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc, de 23 centimètres peu flexible et il en était tellement fier même s'il ignorait ce que tout cela signifiait – ils étaient passés par les livres, les chaudrons, avant d'aller manger des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme, pour finir par s'acheter leurs robes de sorciers – Louis était enfin heureux de pouvoir mettre autre chose que des vêtements donnés à l'hôpital, et qui lui appartenaient cette fois réellement –, et en allant jusqu'au magasin de « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » des Weasleys – apparemment aussi très connus, et parmi les meilleurs dans les farces et attrapes – où ils s'étaient contenter de regarder sans rien n'acheter mais avaient beaucoup rit …

Ils étaient aussi allés admirer les balais, après la requête timide de Louis qui pouvait maintenant les admirer de ses propres yeux. Ça pouvait peut-être paraître ridicule puisqu'il n'y connaissait rien en balais, et qu'il ne saurait même pas lequel choisir si on lui en proposait un, mais … C'était si beau. Et Louis se jura ce jour-là qu'un jour lui aussi aurait son propre balai et qu'il pourrait voler plus haut que tous les autres. Qu'il irait toucher le ciel juste pour se prouver qu'il en était capable.

Harry lui avait parlé un peu de ce qu'il connaissait en balais, et même si lui en était moins fasciné, il lui avait promis qu'ils regarderaient ensemble s'ils pouvaient trouver un livre sur les balais pour en apprendre plus dessus.

Son nouvel ami paraissait tellement compréhensif que Louis s'était surpris lui demander plusieurs fois conseil, ou tenter d'attirer son attention pour partager des choses. Chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa timidité pour parler Harry semblait sourire plus fort. Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, étrangement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un jeune sorcier, aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux verts et au sourire aussi malicieux que sa grande sœur et sa mère, lui apportait plus de bien-être que tous ses amis quand il était encore dans le monde des Moldus ?

Louis avait chassé les idées noires de son esprit toute la journée et bien que ça l'ait épuisé, il se sentait enfin pleinement heureux ici. C'était sans doute le premier ami qu'il se faisait sans avoir à se poser de questions. Il se sentait tellement à l'aise qu'il avait commencé à poser sa tête sur son épaule au moment où ils avaient pris une pause pour le goûter. Il avait failli s'endormir, apaisé comme jamais, mais Harry l'avait réveillé pour qu'ils aillent au dernier magasin qu'il leur restait. Anne et Gemma, sa sœur, étaient parties s'acheter des affaires dont elles avaient besoin puisqu'ils en avaient terminé avec toutes leurs fournitures scolaires.

\- Viens, à Poudlard on a le droit d'avoir un animal si on veut et Maman m'a toujours dit que j'aurais droit à mon premier chat le jour où j'y entrerais.

\- On a le droit d'avoir des animaux ?

Les yeux de Harry brillaient.

\- Oui, c'est trop bien pas vrai ! Gemma avait pris un hibou pour pouvoir nous envoyer des lettres assez souvent, mais moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat rien qu'à moi. Viens voir, c'est à la Ménagerie magique qu'on peut en trouver et si tu préfères avoir un hibou on pourra aussi aller voir à Eeylops, c'est là où on trouve le plus de hiboux différents !

L'excitation redonna de l'énergie à Louis, et un sourire immense éclaira son visage.

\- Oui, je veux bien aller voir ça ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie moi aussi !

Harry se mit à rire et pris la main de son nouvel ami.

\- Viens !

Ils coururent comme des enfants jusqu'au magasin, traversant toute la ruelle en évitant les sorciers, courant jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

Les poumons en feu et le cœur sur le point d'exploser de bonheur, ils reprirent leur souffle devant la boutique tout en se demandant quel animal ils allaient bien pouvoir choisir.

\- Je – Je sais pas si, si je veux un chat blanc, ou bien, un roux, commença Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais je sais que je, que je veux qu'il ait des poils longs !

Louis rit, avant de se mettre à tousser, d'abord doucement mais de plus en plus fort, si bien que Harry commença à paniquer.

\- Louis, Louis tout va bien ? Eh, respire, ça va aller, respire !

La quinte de toux lui donna l'impression qu'il allait finir par s'étouffer, mais elle se mit à se calmer quand Harry le prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille comme le faisait sa mère quand c'était elle qui le couchait et qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Hé, ça va, je suis là, respire, tout va bien.

Le calme étonnant du jeune sorcier finit par porter ses fruits et ils s'assirent contre la devanture du magasin. Plusieurs passants leurs proposèrent de l'aide, mais Louis se sentait mieux alors ils les remercièrent simplement.

Après quelques minutes de repos, Louis reprit une longue inspiration, se sentant revivre. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Merci.

Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il ne se remette à tousser dangereusement. Il se contenta de le regarder encore plus intensément, tellement que Louis rouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Il tenta de ne pas se dérober, et hocha la tête sous son regard insistant.

\- Oui, promis. Je savais pas que j'allais avoir mal comme ça, mais grâce à toi j'ai presque plus mal.

Il ajouta, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de poser plus de questions.

\- Comment tu as fait pour réagir comme ça ? Tu n'as pas perdu ton calme et c'était comme avec ta Maman quand on est à l'hôpital et que j'ai du mal à dormir le soir. Tu veux être guérisseur toi aussi ?

Son visage s'apaisa un peu, et il sourit en lui répondant, laissant enfin ses yeux se détacher de lui, soulageant Louis.

\- C'est Maman qui m'a appris comment réagir. Je veux pas devenir guérisseur, mais elle m'a dit que c'était important de savoir comment faire quand quelque chose de plus ou moins grave arrivait alors comme ça, je pourrais même être capable de sauver quelqu'un un jour ! Il faut surtout apprendre à ne pas paniquer quand ça arrive. J'ai eu peur au début parce que j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais plus jamais à respirer, mais j'ai fait comme elle m'a dit et comme ça tu as pu calquer ta respiration sur la mienne et te calmer.

Les yeux de Louis se mirent à briller. Il était impressionné par son ami. Mais il n'ajouta rien et prit juste sa main dans la sienne.

\- Merci beaucoup. Et tu sais, tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un là. Alors ta Maman avait raison.

Harry répondit silencieusement, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

> Chapitre 4.

 

C'est le grand jour.

Le jour du départ.

Wow, Louis ne pensait pas que ce serait si impressionnant.

Une guérisseuse l'accompagne aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse aller à la gare de King's Cross, et prendre enfin le train appelé « Poudlard Express » dont on lui a tant parlé. Tout ça lui paraît si irréel quand il pénètre dans la gare, lui et Hillary, la première guérisseuse qui l'avait accueilli dans l'hôpital, et qu'ils sont habillés en Moldus. Il a à la fois l'impression de devoir se cacher du monde qu'il aime, et qu'il est en train de rêver.

Il n'était pas retourné dehors depuis le Chemin de Traverse, et être de retour chez les Moldus …

C'est comme s'il en était un lui aussi. Et qu'en fait, tout était dans sa tête. Certes, il transportait des valises remplies de chaudrons, de robes de sorciers et de livres de magie, avec sur le haut de son chariot un Petit Duc perché sur sa balançoire dans sa cage. Mais ça lui paraissait si irréel de venir dans une gare aussi fréquentée pour accéder à une école de magie.

On lui avait raconté plusieurs histoires sur la manière d'accéder à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas si ce qui était vrai ou pas. L'hypothèse la plus plausible était qu'il leur fallait … Rentrer dans un mur ?

Lockhart lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir sauter d'un train lancé à grande vitesse pour se jeter dans un trou dimensionnel en chantant la Macarena – mais avait été interrompu par le médicomage qui lui distribuait son calmant, alors Louis n'y croyait pas trop, même si une part en lui avait peur que ce soit vrai.

Ils avaient pris le Magicobus pour venir, et les jambes encore chancelantes, Louis se tenait à son chariot alors que Hillary lui racontait la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

\- La gare n'a pas changé, côté Moldus.

Elle lui sourit en lui proposant d'un geste de l'aider à transporter ses affaires, ce qu'il refusa en secouant la tête. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais avec ma famille, et puisque je suis la petite dernière j'y étais déjà allée avec mes sœurs avant. Mais c'était différent cette fois parce que j'allais partir moi-même dans le train et j'étais tellement excitée.

\- Tu avais des amis à rejoindre dans le train ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne connaissais encore personne. Généralement ce sont les gens avec qui tu passes ton premier trajet qui font partie de tes meilleurs amis. Moi c'est à moitié vrai, puisque je suis allée à Serdaigle et que les gens que j'ai rencontrés sont allés autre part. Mais on ne s'est pas perdus de vue et aujourd'hui on se parle encore parfois. C'est surtout ceux qui seront dans ta maison avec lesquels tu partageras le plus de choses, crois-moi.

Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois réparti dans une maison. Tu verras, tu pourras y trouver ta place et tu vivras tellement d'aventures extraordinaires à Poudlard. Tous les sorciers qui en sortent pourront t'en témoigner.

Louis fit la grimace, mais ne rajouta rien.

Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, à lui ? S'il ne trouvait pas sa place à Poudlard, si le fameux Choixpeau ne le faisait sortir nulle part ?

Si ça se trouve, il n'avait même pas vraiment de magie en lui. C'était peut-être juste un hasard, ses parents n'étaient même pas sorciers …

Sa peur se calma quand il aperçut la sœur de Harry à quelques pas de lui. Il accéléra le pas vers elle, et l'appela.

\- Gemma !

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Louis !

Elle s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans les bras en guise de bonjour.

La famille Styles est très affective et Louis avait arrêté de s'étonner après leur journée au Chemin de Traverse. Il lui retourna le geste en la serrant aussi.

\- Alors, prêt à enfin découvrir ce dont tout le monde te parle tous les jours ?

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement, l'excitation lui donnant envie de courir partout.

\- Harry n'est pas là ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il est arrivé plus tôt avec Maman, je devais les rejoindre après. Tu viens ?

Hillary arrive à côté de Louis et sourit à Gemma. Elles semblent se connaître, parce qu'elles se font la bise d'une manière naturelle et Louis se rappelle qu'Anne est effectivement une amie proche.

\- Tu nous accompagnes, Gem ?

\- Que crois-tu, je ne raterais le départ de mon petit frère pour rien au monde !

\- Tu n'es plus à Poudlard toi, Gemma ?, demande Louis, timidement.

Elle sourit en prenant la tête, se dirigeant vers le quai numéro 9 d'un pas assuré.

\- J'ai terminé mes études il y a deux ans. Ça fait bizarre de me dire que je ne prendrais pas le train cette année non plus, mais il y a aussi plein de choses après l'école, tu verras.

Louis hoche la tête, curieux mais n'osant pas en demander plus. Oui, il verra bien. Pour l'instant, il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir passer l'année dans cette école de sorcellerie si attirante.

\- Et toi tu étais dans quelle maison ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle répond d'une manière enthousiaste.

\- J'étais à Gryffondor. C'est une très belle maison et j'y ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires. On a gagné plusieurs fois la coupe quand j'y étais, et j'ai même joué dans leur équipe de Quidditch.

Louis sourit aussi, intervenant avec plaisir dans ce sujet qu'il aime tant.

\- Oui, et tu étais Attrapeur pas vrai ? Tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or à presque tous tes matchs c'est ça ?

Elle rit, et pose sa main sur son épaule en s'arrêtant devant une barrière de métal paraissant tout à fait banale.

\- C'est ça, oui. Et je suis sûre que quand tu seras prêt, toi aussi tu pourras entrer dans ton équipe de Quidditch et que tu seras un tout aussi prestigieux joueur que je l'ai été.

Son sourire espiègle fait rougir les joues de Louis, qui sourit encore plus.

\- Et bien, tu es prêt à passer pour la première fois dans la voie 9 3/4 ?

 

Si Louis ne s'était pas mis à repenser à toutes les choses improbables qu'il avait vues depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, il se serait sans doute dérobé et enfui loin de ces fous. Passer à travers cette barrière en métal, mais qui aurait pu imaginer quelque chose comme ça ? Et si elle ne s'était pas ouverte ?

Mais le spectacle qui s'offre à lui vaut toutes les plus belles peurs du monde.

La voie est remplie de sorciers et sorcières dotées de leur éternel chapeau pointus, même si la plupart sont encore habillés comme des Moldus puisqu'ils sont passés eux aussi par la gare. Des jeunes sorciers poussent comme lui leur chariot remplis de valises, pour certains avec un hibou dormant dans sa cage et d'autres avec un chat assoupi dessus, voire un crapaud ou un rat.

Ils ont tous le regard tourné vers la locomotive majestueuse, rouge et noire qui les domine par sa présence. Le bruit assourdissant qui entoure Louis paraît si lointain. Il se sent aussi perdu que dans ses rêves, mais en même temps tellement à sa place.

Sa bouche est restée grande ouverte quand une silhouette sombre s'approche de lui en courant, et il fait un bond en arrière alors que quelqu'un lui saute dessus sans prévenir, laissant un cri lui échapper.

\- Louis !

Ils s'écrasent tous les deux à terre, et Louis reconnaît enfin la chevelure bouclée de son ami.

\- Harry …

Il se frotte le dos en tentant de se redresser alors que celui-ci éclate de rire, pas gêné le moins du monde de l'avoir agressé aussi violemment.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là ! Je voulais t'attendre avant de monter dans le train, il faut qu'on aille se trouver un compartiment ensemble et qu'on s'achète des chocogrenouilles et des Dragées surprise !

\- Eh, c'est même pas pour ta grande sœur préférée que tu attendais avant de monter toi ?

Il rit de plus belle et se redresse en acceptant sa main, tout en aidant Louis à se relever aussi.

\- Mais si, mais il faut qu'on monte maintenant sinon le train va partir sans nous !

Gemma lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant faussement.

\- T'as quand même le temps de dire au revoir à ta sœur, non ?

Ils commencent à se chamailler joyeusement alors que Louis les regarde en souriant timidement. Hillary s'avance vers lui avec un air amusé.

\- Viens, on va aller déposer tes affaires et tu les rejoindras après d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et s'élance à sa suite.

\- Tu étais déjà revenue ici après avoir terminé Poudlard, Hillary ?

Elle secoue la tête, le regard un peu triste.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion … Ou disons que je ne l'ai pas prise. Mais ça me fait du bien de revenir là. Je suis contente que tu aies bien voulu que je t'accompagne aujourd'hui.

Elle se retourne vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Tu nous écriras, pas vrai ? Au moins pour nous dire dans quelle maison tu t'es retrouvé. Même si tu ne reviens pas à l'hôpital à la fin de l'année, on sera ravis de reprendre de tes nouvelles.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

\- Tu vas nous manquer. Ne plus avoir de petit garçon dans les pattes pour occuper les autres patients, ça risque d'être difficile à vivre.

Il rougit en détournant le regard. Il n'est même pas resté un mois et pourtant ils ont eu l'air de tous s'être attachés à lui …

\- J'essaierais oui.

À lui aussi, ils allaient lui manquer.

Il avait discuté avec la guérisseuse-en-chef, avant de partir après avoir terminé de boucler ses valises. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester toute sa vie dans l'hôpital, s'il n'était plus malade – même si elle lui avait dit de passer le plus souvent possible quand il serait rentré chez lui, puisqu'elle n'était pas rassurée par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient diagnostiqué comme une sorte d'asthme. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui dans ces conditions … Alors elle lui avait dit qu'ils allaient travailler dessus, avec l'Aurore qui l'avait recueilli, Harry Potter. Ils prendraient contact avec ses parents pour lui parler de toute cette histoire et lui diraient vers la fin de l'année comment ça allait s'organiser. Louis ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, ou de rester … Il ne savait pas où.

Il aurait voulu rester dans l'hôpital, en un sens, parce que même si les patients allaient et venaient, il aimait pouvoir apprendre plein de choses de leurs aventures. Et les guérisseurs étaient gentils, prenaient soin de lui et il n'avait jamais peur de tomber malade.

Quand il était arrivé de ce qu'ils avaient fini par appeler son enlèvement, des expériences nombreuses avaient été faites sur lui. Il avait été anesthésié plusieurs fois, on l'avait ouvert et il portait plein de cicatrices sur le ventre qui étaient maintenant plus ou moins fermées.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à savoir si les faux médecins lui avaient injecter quelque substance qu'il soit, mais pouvaient le garder à l’œil au moindre problème.

Là, il partait loin de ces soins, et même si la guérisseuse-en-chef l'avait rassuré en lui parlant de l'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh, il avait peur que quelque chose lui tombe dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi ce jour-là, en courant avec Harry, il avait tant perdu de souffle … Ils avaient décidé de dire que c'était de l'asthme mais Louis avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement sûrs de ce qu'ils disaient. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était rien puisqu'il n'en avait plus souffert.

Parfois des douleurs arrivaient la nuit, des douleurs au ventre qui lui donnaient envie de se gratter jusqu'au sang et il lui était arrivé de le faire mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un à côté pour le surveiller, et le soigner immédiatement. Et s'il ne se plaisait pas avec les gens de son dortoir ?

S'il n'était pas avec Harry dans sa maison ? Est-ce qu'il réussirait à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait être aussi gentil, et l'aider si quelque chose se passait ?

Il ne veut pas se sentir redevable envers quelqu'un, il le sait. Mais il aimerait tellement ne pas se sentir seul …

Encore plus qu'avoir peur de ne finalement pas être accepté à Poudlard, Louis craignait de n'avoir personne. À l'hôpital tout le monde le connaissait et aimait passer du temps avec lui. Chez lui, il avait toujours été seul. Comment ça serait dans cette école dans laquelle il vivrait pendant sept années de sa vie ?

Peut-être que Harry trouverait d'autres amis, en plus. S'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, il trouverait sans doute d'autres personnes avec qui aller, qui seraient plus « comme lui » et demandant moins d'attention. Si ça se trouve, après avoir passé quelques jours avec lui au début de l'année il se rendrait compte que Louis n'avait rien à lui apporter …

Il refoule ses peurs en inspirant un grand coup alors que Hillary s'occupe de ranger ses derniers bagages, déposant son hibou sur le haut du tas en laissant le tout aux personnes chargées de remplir le train.

Quand elle se retourne vers lui, elle a un air curieux sur le visage.

\- Et au fait, est-ce que tu as fini par lui trouver un nom, à ta petite duchesse ?

Louis sourit timidement, en rougissant. Il hoche la tête et se triture les mains.

Hillary arbore un grand sourire et commence à trépigner comme une enfant.

\- Oh, dis-moi, comme ça je vais pouvoir le dire aux autres en les faisant bisquer pendant un moment puisque je serais la seule à le savoir !

Louis rigole, et se retourne vers son petit hibou en passant une main à travers les barreaux pour caresser ses plumes tendrement. Le petit animal ouvre légèrement un œil, avant de bâiller et de se rouler encore plus en boule, se rendant plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Louis était tombé sous son charme en la découvrant à la Ménagerie magique. Harry était en train de tenter de choisir entre deux chatons adorables, requérant son aide pour faire le bon choix, et Louis avait entendu son piaillement discret. Il ne l'avait plus quittée des yeux et quand Harry s'était enfin décidé, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la prendre. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver de prénom, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Elle s'appellera Hestia.

 

Le quai disparaît au loin, et les têtes des élèves disparaissent des fenêtres pour retourner dans leurs compartiments, le cœur explosant de joie à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, ou d'entrer dans leur toute première. Louis a une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge, mais il sourit quand même à Harry quand celui-ci remet la tête à l'intérieur du wagon, tout sourire.

\- Elles sont encore en train de nous faire signe, je crois.

Il rit, enivré par ce début d'aventure.

\- Ce soir, on est à Poudlard.

Il regarde Louis dans les yeux, ses doigts jouant entre eux, se mordillant la lèvre, les jambes tremblant d'excitation, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper les mains et faire ressortir toute cette énergie qu'il a emmagasinée avec l'adrénaline du départ.

\- Tu t'en rends comptes ? Ce soir on saura dans quelle maison on est pour toute notre scolarité pendant sept ans !

Ses yeux brillent et Louis ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir aussi un peu d'excitation. Ça fait peur, oui, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas bien aussi ? D'avoir envie de quelque chose au point où tu ne discernes plus l'envie de la peur ?

\- Tu n'en as pas peur, toi, un peu ?

Sa voix est discrète, mais Harry l'entend toujours et il se met à arborer un sourire immense.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais il faut faire confiance au Choixpeau, parce qu'il saura pour nous ce qui nous conviendra le mieux. Et je suis sûr que toutes les maisons sont géniales de toute façon à Poudlard, tu verras !

Louis rit un peu à son enthousiasme.

\- C'est vrai oui.

Il laisse son regard s'échapper vers l'extérieur. Le paysage change, ils sont déjà dans des landes lointaines. Loin de sa maison, de son foyer, même s'il ne sait pas réellement où il se trouve aujourd'hui. Son hibou hulule légèrement, attirant son attention et il lui sourit en la sortant de sa cage qu'il avait gardée sur ses genoux.

_Bien sûr que c'est toi mon foyer maintenant, ma grande Hestia._

\- Mais tu imagines, si tous les gens avec qui tu es sont différents de toi et que tu ne t'entends pas avec eux ?

\- Ça se passera bien.

Harry se déplace pour se mettre à côté du jeune sorcier angoissé, et profite de la distraction du hibou pour poser une main réconfortante sur la sienne, dans un geste que lui a appris sa mère afin d'apaiser le cœur des gens.

\- Peu importe où on se retrouve, on sera toujours amis. Et puis je suis sûr qu'un sorcier comme toi saura trouver sa place.

Louis fronce les sourcils, et continue à caresser la boule de plume qui s'endort tranquillement en en détachant son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Les pommettes ressortent sur les joues rondes de Harry. Et Louis trouve ça tellement adorable qu'il en rougit, soutenant son regard un peu difficilement.

\- Parce que tu es puissant. Ça se sent. Puis rien qu'avec ta baguette, tu te rappelles ce que Ollivander a dit ? Tu sauras faire de grandes choses, j'en suis sûr.

Louis rougit de plus belle et détourne le regard cette fois. Il marmonne,

\- N'importe quoi.

Harry rigole et retire sa main.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu étais là aussi tu sais.

Il relève la tête timidement en le regardant à la dérobée. Le jeune bouclé ne l'a pas lâché des yeux et il sourit malicieusement. Louis bégaie légèrement, troublé.

\- T-toi aussi tu seras un grand sorcier alors.

Harry hausse les épaules, mais ne perd pas son sourire.

\- Peut-être. Mais toi tu l'as dans le sang.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais je suis un enfant de deux Moldus. Comment je pourrais …

Harry semble perdu dans sa réflexion, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte du compartiment.

\- Dites, est-ce qu'il y a de la place ici ?

Une tête blonde passe par la porte, suivie d'une tête brune. Un troisième semble râler derrière eux.

Louis rigole et Harry les invite à entrer, puisqu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un compartiment vide.

\- Venez, on peut se faire de la place j'en suis sûr.

Les trois nouveaux venus entrent avec un grand sourire. Le premier, blond et avec un accent irlandais, prend la parole en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Merci beaucoup, on est en train d'arpenter le train depuis tout à l'heure et y'a plus de place nulle part, c'est beaucoup trop bondé !

Louis rigole encore un peu, caressant Hestia sans y faire attention pour qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée par le bruit.

\- Vous n'étiez pas entrés déjà dans un compartiment avant de partir ?

Le deuxième répond cette fois-ci. Il est un peu plus grand que le blond, et a les cheveux plutôt châtains que bruns en fait.

\- On voulait dire au revoir à nos familles depuis l'arrière du train, c'était plus amusant. Mais on n'avait pas pensé à l'après …

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'on aurait dû faire comme tout le monde.

Le dernier entre, s'asseyant à côté de Louis alors que les deux autres se sont mis en face des deux sorciers déjà assis.

\- Je m'appelle Zayn, enchanté.

Il a le teint mât, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux tout aussi sombres. Louis serre la main qu'il tient avec sa mauvaise main, l'autre occupée à tenir toujours son hibou.

\- Oups, pardon. Louis, enchanté aussi.

Harry lui serre aussi la main et les deux autres se présentent en hâte, bredouillant d'être de mauvaises personnes parce qu'ils avaient oublié de se présenter.

\- On investit votre espace personnel sans dire qui on est, on est nuls !

\- Vraiment désolé !

Liam, le grand châtain baisse la tête en signe d'excuses, et Harry et Louis commencent à rire.

\- Mais non, c'est rien. Harry leur sort un sourire plein de pommettes et pose son coude contre la vitre, sa main dans son menton, curieux. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Nos parents étaient à Poudlard ensemble, alors on se connaît depuis presque toujours, répond Niall, le blond à l'accent irlandais. Et vous ?

\- Depuis pas longtemps, mais on a fait nos courses au Chemin de Traverse ensemble.

Harry ne rentre pas dans les détails, respectant l'intimité de Louis qui le remercie intérieurement. Et puis Zayn, commençant à se mettre à son aise en s'asseyant plus confortablement, jette un œil à son hibou qui dort profondément contre lui, le sommeil imperturbable.

\- Elle ça, c'est quoi exactement ?

Il rigole mais sans se moquer et Louis arbore un sourire fier.

\- C'est mon hibou !

\- Oh, et il s'appelle comment ?, demande Niall.

\- Ah oui tu ne m'as pas dit, tu lui as trouvé un nom alors ?, renchérit Harry.

Louis hoche la tête et la regarde avec fierté.

\- C'est « elle », et elle s'appelle Hestia. Comme la déesse grecque.

Liam fronce les sourcils.

\- Une déesse grecque ? Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, c'est la déesse de quoi ?

Louis sourit encore plus fort en regardant ses nouveaux amis.

\- C'est la déesse de la famille, et du foyer.

Peut-être qu'il pourra trouver le sien aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

> Chapitre 5.

 

Quand Louis pénètre dans la grande salle, il prend conscience du fait que … Ce n'est aucunement comme il avait pu l'imaginer.

Tout est si immense, grand, majestueux, Louis ne peut s'empêcher de tenter de voir où se terminent les murs si hauts qu'ils semblent se confondre dans le ciel. C'est … C'est si …

\- Le plafond a été ensorcelé pour faire comme si c'était réellement le ciel, murmure Zayn, si proche de son oreille que Louis en sursaute.

Mais il suit son regard et comprend en distinguant par moment des reflets qui semblent s'échapper. Il laisse un « Woaw » d'admiration lui échapper, avant de rougir en se remettant à regarder devant lui. Zayn lui raconte quelques détails sur les éléments qui les entourent, comme s'il avait déjà été là et qu'il y avait toujours habité. Voire l'avait construit.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?, chuchote Louis en réponse après qu'il lui ait expliqué le fonctionnement des gros sabliers géants positionnés derrière les professeurs – pas seulement en lui disant que leur rôle consistait à compter des points afin d'élire une maison à la fin de l'année, mais aussi en lui disant avec quel sort et quel type de magie un tel mécanisme relevait, avant d'ajouter que dans celui des Gryffondor il y avait des rubis, celui des Serdaigle des saphirs, celui des Serpentard des émeraudes et dans celui de Poufsouffle des diamants, mettant ainsi en avant les couleurs représentant chaque maison et que les sabliers des Gryffondor et des Serpentard avaient été réparés après une grande bataille qui avait eu lieu dans le château il y avait quelques années de ça – parce qu'il était curieux de savoir comment il était possible de connaître autant de choses.

Zayn se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai lu plusieurs livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard. J'en lis depuis que j'ai appris à déchiffrer les mots, alors c'est comme si, en quelque sorte, j'étais déjà venu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi …

- Majestueux.

Harry apparaît à côté d'eux et il a lui aussi les yeux rivés sur le plafond. C'est si grand. Il y a tant de choses à voir.

Le cœur de Louis bat à toute allure. Même s'il n'attend pas depuis sa naissance de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, lui aussi avait hâte d'arriver. Les personnes de l'hôpital lui avaient donné bien trop envie d'explorer à son tour ce château, de découvrir toute cette magie cachée en ce monde. Aujourd'hui il allait voir avec ses propres yeux.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour lui aussi pourrait leur conter ses aventures, à tous ces patients et à d'autres enfants qui rêveront à leur tour d'entrer à Poudlard ?

 _C'est une belle pensée à avoir en tête_ , se dit Louis.

 

Une fois arrivés au bout de la Grande Salle, tout le monde semble retenir sa respiration. Devant les élèves se dressent tous les professeurs de l'école. Louis n'en connaît aucun, mais Zayn continue à lui parler à l'oreille en lui racontant l'Histoire de Poudlard. Harry se presse aussi à ses côtés pour l'entendre, même s'il connaît mieux cette histoire que Louis puisque sa mère lui a déjà raconté tout ça quand il était petit.

Le nom du Professeur McGonagall lui sonne familier cependant. Dans tout ce que lui ont raconté les patients de l'hôpital, il se rappelle d'une histoire qu'ils ne se lassaient pas de raconter. Une histoire sur un grand combat, une guerre même qui aurait pu déchirer le monde entier à cette époque.

Elle s'était déroulée peut-être une dizaine d'année avant sa naissance, mais de tous les sorciers avec lesquels il avait pu discuter, ils avaient tous une anecdote sur cette grande guerre contre un sorcier noir, un grand sorcier qui avait fait du mal à beaucoup trop de monde. Son nom était Voldemort et Louis avait appris que c'était Harry Potter, l'Aurore qui lui était venu en aide, qui l'avait vaincu après près d'une vingtaine d'années de combat.

Et le professeur McGonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard depuis ce jour. Elle avait combattu aux côtés de Harry Potter, et s'était décidée à reprendre les rênes de l'école afin de continuer à enseigner à de jeunes sorciers le plus de choses possibles sur le monde magique.

\- Et le dernier, là-bas, c'est Hagrid. C'est un demi-géant, il enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques, termine Zayn alors que la salle plonge dans le silence quand le professeur McGonagall se lève de son siège. Son visage souriant mais sévère suffit à faire taire tous les élèves sans un mot, un charisme puissant émanent de cette célèbre sorcière. Elle fait sortir un parchemin de nulle part, récoltant des murmures d'admiration de la part des nouveaux premières années.

\- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : tout d'abord, merci aux élèves de septième année d'avoir pris soin des nouveaux premières années pour leur arrivée au château. Comme toujours, je vous souhaite à tous de passer la meilleure année possible dans cette école.

Quelques recommandations devront être connues et sues par tous, et aucune dérogation à quelque règle qu'il soit ne pourra être faite : Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs. Il est interdit de faire des philtres d'amour. _On peut entendre des rires étouffés dans la salle, mais qui s'arrêtent avec un seul regard de leur professeur._ Il est interdit de se battre. Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir le propre balai. Il y a une liste d'objet interdit, établie par Rusard, qui s'est chargé de la déposer dans chacune de vos chambres alors vous serez invités à la consulter dès ce soir. Les nouveaux élèves de troisième année pourront accéder à la ville de Pré-au-lard s'ils présentent une autorisation de leurs parents ou d'un représentant légal, mais nous verront cela plus tard.

La liste complète des interdictions est bien entendu affichée dans l'école alors je vous invite à passer la lire pendant l'année, pour vous rappeler de quelques détails qu'il ne faut pas oublier.

Elle termine son discours en regardant la salle par-dessus ses lunettes, les yeux lourds de significations tout en ayant un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Puis la sorcière tape dans les mains, faisant disparaître son parchemin pour faire place à un … Chapeau chantant ?

\- _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

 

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

_(<http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chansons_du_Choixpeau_magique> copyright)_

 

Toute la salle applaudit, et Louis se mit à déglutir. Le moment était alors venu, pas vrai ? Il allait aussi devoir passer devant tout le monde, et il serait envoyé dans une maison, comme ses tous nouveaux amis ?

Et peut-être qu'ils ne finiront pas au même endroit. Peut-être qu'ils seront tous séparés, et qu'il se retrouverait tout seul et que ce sera à nouveau comme un enfer.

Et si son foyer ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard ? Comment ferait-il ?

Et s'il était envoyé à Serpentard, aussi ? Les patients de l'hôpital lui avaient tous bien raconté plein de fois des histoires dans lesquelles le sorcier noir, maléfique venait de la maison de Serpentard. Et s'il était destiné lui aussi à devenir maléfique ? Si le feu qui brûlait constamment en lui, guettant le moment propice pour s'échapper, était différent de celui dont parlait le Choixpeau ? Il n'a aucune ambition, mais ce feu, oui, il le sent. Il est toujours là, tapi au fond de lui, tel un prédateur attendant patiemment que sa proie se mette en danger pour l'avoir enfin.

Un coude enfoncé dans son ventre le sort de ses pensées, et il regarde Harry, qui le fixe avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il murmure le plus discrètement possible alors que les élèves applaudissent la première personne qui vient d'être admise à Gryffondor,

\- Ça va pas ?

Louis hoche la tête, détournant le regard en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir envie d'en parler, puis … Retourne le regard vers lui en laissant son masque tomber. Il se rapproche de Harry pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende, et pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie de répartition.

\- J'ai peur de là où je vais être envoyé …

Harry répond en murmurant, le regardant droit dans les yeux et posant une main autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter le plus possible.

\- Hé, toutes les maisons sont très bien, alors peu importe où tu te retrouveras ce sera bien d'accord ? Laisse faire le Choixpeau il saura où tu te sentiras le mieux. Et même si on n'est pas ensemble c'est pas grave, moi je serais toujours ton ami. On pourra se voir quand on n'aura pas cours et on pourra explorer le château ensemble, promis.

Louis se sent presque mal à l'aise de leur proximité, mais il ne veut pas qu'il s'éloigne. Leur chaleur partagée le détend et il se sent mieux, comme ça. Prêt à parler, pour avoir moins peur.

\- Et Serpentard alors ? Les gens disaient …

\- On s'en fiche de ce que les gens disaient. Il y a eu des sorciers qui sont devenus méchants à Serpentard, et Salazar Serpentard lui-même n'a pas été un bon sorcier mais il y en a aussi eu plein qui ont fait des choses extraordinaires. Il n'y a que les plus puissants sorciers qui vont à Serpentard. Si le Choixpeau décide de te faire aller là-bas, alors crois-moi, tu ne pourras qu'en être heureux.

Louis rougit, parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise autant de mots réconfortants. La sollicitude et la gentillesse de son ami le touchent au plus profond de lui-même et il se met à sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Non, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur. Même s'il a un feu en lui qui pourrait décider de tout ravager autour de lui, il pourra devenir plus fort et l'en empêcher. Il en est capable, avec son ami.

\- Niall Horan !

Harry tourne la tête vers leur ami irlandais qui sourit de toutes ses dents, et lui tape dans la main pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Louis se sent admiratif de la manière dont il se dirige vers la chaise, sans être mal à l'aise de se retrouver sous tous les regards de l'école toute entière.

Le professeur McGonagall dépose le Choixpeau sur sa tête et le silence est total, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie à travers la salle,

\- Poufsouffle !

La troisième table en partant de la droite se lève en applaudissant, accueillant leur nouvel élève parmi eux. Harry applaudit lui aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Niall se dirige avec fierté vers sa nouvelle maison.

\- Tu vois, ça fait pas si peur que ça si ?

Louis regarde son ami qui sourit toujours, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Non, ce n'est pas si horrible, c'est vrai. Il en est sans doute capable même. Alors quand il relève les yeux il laisse un sourire lui échapper aussi en secouant la tête.

Non, ça ne fait pas si peur que ça.

 

Quand vient enfin le tour de Harry, il ne reste plus que Louis et une jeune fille. Les autres de leurs amis ont tous été envoyés dans une maison différente : Zayn est allé à Serdaigle, et Liam à Gryffondor. Le jeune sorcier se triture les mains, tout de même pas entièrement serein quant au fait qu'il pourrait se retrouver séparer de Harry. Mais il lui lance un grand sourire quand celui-ci s'installe sur la chaise en soufflant pour se donner du courage.

Le Choixpeau semble hésiter, le regard de Harry passant de la table des Poufsouffle à celle des Gryffondor au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Au bout de ce qui a semblé durer une éternité pour Louis, le Choixpeau finit par se décider et crie enfin,

\- Poufsouffle !

La table-dite applaudit chaudement alors que leur nouvel élève s'installe parmi eux avec un grand sourire. Il se retourne vers Louis en mettant son pouce vers le haut, pour lui donner du courage.

La jeune fille est appelée, et le Choixpeau a à peine touché sa tête qu'il l'envoie vers Gryffondor sans hésiter. Tout le monde applaudit encore une fois.

\- Louis Tomlinson !

Il déglutit. Ça y est, c'est son tour. Il commençait presque à penser qu'il n'allait pas être appelé, qu'au final il ne faisait pas partie de l'école comme il l'avait craint. Mais maintenant c'est son tour et il doit être envoyé dans une des quatre maisons.

Et s'il était à Poufsouffle, comme Harry et Niall ? Au moins il ne serait pas tout seul. Mais s'il tombait à Serpentard …

Il n'y connaissait personne.

Les marches semblent avoir augmenté de taille quand il se met à les gravir, et l'univers entier est un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il voit à peine le sourire que lui lance la directrice quand il s'assoit, et sursaute presque quand le Choixpeau est déposé sur sa tête. Il ferme les yeux.

\- Mmh, je vois. Intéressant.

Il sursaute réellement en entendant la voix dans sa tête. Quoi, il parle ?

\- Bien sûr que je parle, sinon comment voudrais-tu que je puisse savoir où t'envoyer ?

Louis garde les yeux fermés. Il tente de stabiliser son souffle pour ne pas se mettre à faire une crise de panique au milieu de tous ces élèves qu'il allait côtoyer pour toute sa scolarité.

\- _Et combien de temps ça va durer exactement ?_ , demande-t-il au Choixpeau intérieurement.

Il se met à rire, et Louis se demande comment il fait pour tout démêler dans sa tête.

\- Ça dépend de tous les élèves bien entendu. Pour toi, mmh … C'est très intéressant. Serpentard te fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ce serait le plus convenant. Où pourrais-je t'envoyer d'autre ?

Louis fait la grimace, et lui répond de la même manière.

\- _Et Poufsouffle ?_

Le Choixpeau rit à nouveau, et Louis prie pour que personne ne les entende.

\- Juste pour que tu puisses être avec ton cher ami ? Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais tu ne pourras t'y retrouver parmi les autres Poufsouffle, ils ne te comprendraient pas.

Louis se tend. Ses épaules semblent dures comme de l'acier. Le comprendre ?

\- _Parce que les Serpentard pourraient me comprendre, c'est ça ?_

Le Choixpeau rit, et Louis commence à prendre peur. Si personne ne pouvait le comprendre ?

\- Laisse le temps faire, mon enfant. Les Serpentard sont bien plus accueillants que l'image que tu t'en fais. Mais garde ton ami de Poufsouffle à tes côtés, sa gentillesse sera une de tes plus grandes alliées contre les flammes qui cherchent à te dévorer.

Louis ouvre en grand les yeux alors que le Choixpeau se met à crier, comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres la nouvelle maison de Louis qui sera son foyer, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité,

\- Serpentard !

 

La directrice de Poudlard n'a eu qu'à taper dans les mains et le banquet était servit. Les tables sont remplies de tellement de choses à manger que Louis est resté bloqué pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la fille assise à côté de lui, une première année aussi, ne lui tapote l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant.

Alors quoi, c'est aussi facile que ça la magie ?

Tout est tellement … Extraordinaire. Mais d'un côté, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser : si les sorciers peuvent faire des choses aussi extraordinaires que ça, pourquoi continuer à le cacher aux Moldus ? Pourquoi ne pas leur faire profiter, à eux aussi, des bienfaits de la magie ? Ils pourraient résoudre plein de choses … Non ?

Ses pensées se perdent cependant rapidement quand il voit les fantômes arriver dans la Grande Salle.

Ce sont des sortes d'ectoplasme apparaissant à travers les murs, le plafond, la table même, et les cris et les rires résonnent dans toute la pièce. L'ambiance est à la fête, même si le fantôme du Baron Sanglant, celui de sa nouvelle maison, Serpentard, a une apparence de … Méchant ? Mais même lui rit des élèves, malgré son air sérieux semblant cacher une blessure plus profonde que Louis ne pourrait imaginer.

Quand il arrive au niveau des élèves de première année, celui-ci prie pour qu'il ne fasse que passer. Savoir que la magie existe, d'accord. Mais voir des fantômes, en vrai ? Leur … Parler ?

\- Et bien ! Voilà encore des nouvelles recrues, vous n'avez pas déjà assez de mauvais garnements comme ça ?

Il soupire, et des Serpentard plus âgés placés à côtés d'eux se mettent à rire, semblant essayer de les mettre à l'aise malgré la présence imposante et glaciale du fantôme.

\- Parce que tu accepterais que notre maison soit moins prisée que les autres, c'est ça ? Et puis quoi encore, avec qui on pourrait gagner la coupe si on n'avait plus de premières années ?

\- En vous battant jusqu'au bout, tel les fiers et preux chevaliers que vous êtes ! Avec la force, la puissance, la ruse et toutes les autres qualités dont sont censés être dotés les enfants qui sont choisis par Serpentard lui-même, par dieu ! Dans le sang, la lame intrépide et imbattable, le cœur ouvert sur le champ de bataille !

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le Baron sort une sorte d'épée de sa ceinture et se met à entamer une joute contre lui-même, traversant la table, et on ne l'entend plus alors qu'il continue jusqu'au bout de la salle. Les élèves rient et l'encouragent, applaudissant sa prestation.

\- Si on m'avait dit que le Baron Sanglant était en fait drôle comme fantôme !, s'exclame la jeune fille à la droite de Louis. Celui-ci déglutit, et trouve le courage d'en profiter pour entamer la conversation, timidement.

\- Tu en avais déjà entendu parler, de ce fantôme ?

Elle se retourne vers lui et lui sourit de toutes dents. Ses cheveux sont bruns et longs, son teint légèrement mât et ses yeux sont d'un vert perçant. Comme ceux de Harry … Louis jette un regard discret vers la table des Poufsouffles, la plus éloignée de la sienne. Il semble s'amuser, lui aussi.

\- Bien sûr, mon père m'en avait parlé quand j'étais plus petite. Mais il m'a toujours dit des histoires qui faisaient peur pour m'embêter, alors quand j'ai été envoyée à Serpentard j'étais persuadée que j'allais en faire des cauchemars ! Je suis bien contente qu'il soit gentil en fait.

Louis rit un peu, et se laisse tenter par la délicieuse tourte à la viande qui se promène sous son nez.

\- Et toi, tes parents t'ont aussi raconté des choses sur Poudlard avant que tu viennes ? Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir être là enfin, je l'ai tant attendu toute ma vie ! C'est comme si mon rêve était devenu réalité !

D'autres rient en face d'eux, et se mettent à parler de leurs parents à eux, et des choses qu'ils avaient tant hâte d'essayer. Ce sont deux garçons de leur âge, l'un est blond avec les joues un peu rondes, l'autre roux et fin.

\- Moi, ma mère m'a dit que quand elle était à Serpentard, c'était le professeur Rogue qui était leur professeur principal et qu'elle avait été en retenue une fois avec lui. Elle en a fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs années, même quand elle a appris qu'il avait sauvé des milliers de gens en réalité !

Son voisin renchérit,

\- Moi mes parents étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle et ils m'ont aussi dit qu'on l'avait échappée belle. En même temps, je ne sais pas si notre nouveau professeur principal sera vraiment gentil … Vous en avez entendu parler, vous ?

La fille répond, l'air fière.

\- Mon frère est à Serdaigle depuis trois ans ici, alors il le connaît. C'est notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et apparemment, _elle se penche en avant pour chuchoter comme si c'était un secret,_ il aurait le droit de punir les élèves comme à l'ancienne en les pendant par les pieds dans les cachots !

Les trois élèves se redressent avec une expression d'épouvante sur le visage et elle explose de rire.

\- Vous auriez vu vos têtes !

Les deux autres la disputent en rougissant, et Louis sourit simplement en regardant vers la table des professeurs. Non, il n'y en a pas de méchant n'est-ce pas ? Leur directrice semble bien trop gentille et intelligente pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée d'engager une mauvaise personne. Les forces du mal n'existent plus en plus, pas vrai ?

\- Et toi alors, ils t'ont raconté quoi tes parents sur Poudlard quand tu étais petit ?

Il reporte son attention sur ses nouveaux compagnons, et baisse les yeux vers son assiette avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, alors …

La fille forme un « Oh ! » avec sa bouche, mais se reprend en lui souriant.

\- T'en fais pas, on fera nous-même nos propres expériences, c'est pas grave si tu connais pas encore tout promis !

Un des garçons d'en face, le petit blond, renchérit avec de la sauce coulant de sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi ma mère est Moldue tu sais, mais c'est aussi très bien.

Louis sourit en rougissant. Il pensait, d'après les dires des patients à l'hôpital, que les Serpentard jugeaient les autres en fonction de leur « sang ». Mais ce n'était plus le cas apparemment.

 

Quand le banquet fut terminé, et que les élèves furent emmenés vers leurs dortoirs, Louis chercha ses amis des yeux, au moins pour les voir une dernière fois avant de passer sa première nuit ici. Ne voyant pas Harry, il baissa la tête, abattu.

Un tapotement dans son dos le fit se retourner. Il tomba sur une tête bouclée et un sourire lumineux, et contagieux qui le fit sourire à son tour.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Louis !

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard à toi aussi Harry.


End file.
